Thank You Ginny
by scarlett-love13
Summary: What happens when Ginny comes home after spending time with friends at a bar, and finds her dad drunk? Incest
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry potter.**

**A/n: this is my first fanfiction, so it might not be the best.**

Ginny's POV-

It was one am, and I had just got back from hanging out with Hermione, Luna and Paravati. Hermione had loosened up in the past couple years. We had gone to a bar, and spent a few hours drinking, talking and dancing with cute guys. We had an amazing time and Paravati hooked up with a guy named Brad. I wonder how long they're going to last...

I got home and unlocked the door. I walked in and saw my dad, who was obviously drunk. "Dad, how many times do I have to tell you not to get completely wasted? Seriously. I know your sad about Fred, but you need to get over it, at least a little bit. The rest of us are."

His words were slurred together as he spoke, "Sorry, this is the only way to escape the pain." His eyes drifted out of focus, then refocused. He was staring at my chest. I guess I was wearing a pretty revealing dress. It was super short, and barely covered my butt. It had a v neck, that revealed the top of my DD boobs. And I had to say, it looked pretty good on me. It hugged my body in all the right places. I stopped talking when I realized he wasn't listening, just staring at my chest. I looked down and I saw he was getting stiff. Just looking at his boner, I started getting hot. Ugh.. why does my dad have to turn me on? Then I got an idea. He obviously was turned on by me, and me by him. The alcohol was affecting me, but whatever. I slowly started walking over to him, swinging my hips back and forth. His eyes never left me. I got close to him and bent over, so he could see my cleavage. I slowly sat down, straddling him. His hands reached for my boobs, massaging them.

"Mmm... Ginny.." he moaned in my ear. I slowly started grinding against him. Waves of pleasure coursed through my body. He started kissing my neck, then gave me a hickey. I took his head in my hands and bought his lips to mine. He slowly deepened the kiss, still massaging my boobs. I pulled away, an in one motion, pulled my dress off. I threw it on the ground, letting my dad see more.

He kissed me again, and undid my bra. His mouth dropped open, gawking at my boobs. He took on of them and started licking my tits. I put my head asked and started moaning. His tounge feels amazing. He brought one hand down, towards my lacy, black thong, and rubbed my wet pussy.

"Oh my... you are amazing at this dad!"

A couple minutes later, he slipped a finger into my pussy.

"Yeah.. yeah! Harder daddy!" A few minutes, I let out a low scream, letting my juices flow onto his hand. He slowly licked his hand clean.

"You taste so good baby." I got down on my knees, and slowly undid his belt. I took his cock in my hands, and put my mouth to it. I slowly sucked it. My dad was moaning, and pulled my head closer. Daddy sighed in relief and relaxed a tiny bit as I bobbed my head on his cock, working it with my tongue. He wove his hands in my red hair and helped with me with my pace. I stopped for a second and then looked him straight in the eye before forcing myself all the way down on him, not stopping until the tip of his cock was brushing the back of my throat.

I began stroking him again. I whispered, "Come on, Daddy. Come for me. I want to feel it shooting down my throat."

"Ginny," he groaned and pushed my mouth back on to his dick.

A stream of hot cum shot into my mouth, and I pulled off of him and stroked him vigorously, allowing the next ropy spurt to hit my face. Daddy squeezed his eyes closed and moaned as he continued to coat tits with his hot, sticky cum, his orgasm seeming to last forever.

I got back up, and we started kissing again. He looked at me with lust filled eyes.

I took of his shirt and ran my hands down his chest. I slowly got up, positioned my pussy above his cock and slid down. He felt so good! His shaft filled my tight pussy. It was like his cock was made for me.

He pounded in to me, giving me a lot of pleasure.

"UGH! Daddy! Harder... *moan* faster *moan* Yeah! Right there! Ugh... Fuck me!"

At my commands, he sped up and pounded into me faster. His cock filled me up, my pussy holding onto it, making sure it didn't leave until we were finished. I started climaxing, as my daddy took one of my nipples in his mouth.

A few minutes later, I shouted out, letting my juices flow out of my pussy. He kept pounding into me, until he was ready for release.

He squeezed my ass as he started coming, filling up my womb with his seed. I enjoyed the sensation of his cum, dripping from my pussy. Then he flipped me over and rammed his still, rock had cock, into my tight ass. It hurt a little, but very soon, I was getting pleasure from it.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! Harder, harder! Oh yeah daddy! Right there!"

He came again, his seed dripping from my ass. He pulled out and laid me down on the coach.

"You looking fucking hot baby."

I love when guys talk dirty. He leaned down and put his mouth by my pussy. He gently blew on it, causing me to shiver.

"Please daddy! Lick me!"

He grabbed my hips and started relentlessly assaulting my clit with his tongue and teeth, drawing a sharp cry of ecstasy from me. I ground my pussy into his face as I drew in shuddering breaths and gripped the headboard, my pussy clenching furiously as I tried to stave off my orgasm.

I started whimpering and moaning and rocking and grinding. My dad plunged his tongue as deep as he could into my hole, which he felt clench. I threw my head back, while pinching my nipples, and I screamed my dad's name as I emptied my glistening liquids all over his face.

I could feel the pleasure coursing through my body and scooted back so that I could kiss daddy hard, moaning as our tongues met.

"Mmmm... Ginny."

We pulled away, panting slightly. I was still really horny though.

"Daddy, I want your thick cock inside of me again, now."

He smiled, and slowly rubbed the tip of his cock against my clit.

"Stop teasing me daddy! Fuck me!" I growled, growing impatient.

He pushed inside of me, causing me to moan.

"Daddy, your cock feels so good," I moaned as I rubbed my clit.

"Your pussy feels even better," daddy gasped, now slamming into me hard. "I bet you love feeling so dirty with my cum all over your face."

I moaned and my pussy clenched. "I do," she said with a stuttering gasp. "Your cum is so good."

"Where do you want it this time?" he asked, his panting growing with each thrust.

"All over my tits," I said, while my pussy started clenching around daddy's cock again. "Cover them completely."

Daddy thrusted into my pussy a few more times then he pulled out and blew his load all over my tits, spurt after hot, thick spurt shooting onto my skin and sensitive nipples.

They recovered from their post-orgasmic haze, slowly kissing.

Finally, daddy's cock was limo, something that we were both grateful for. Daddy sighed in contentment and rolled over next to me, both of us facing the ceiling.

"You made me happy, for the first time since Fred died. Thank you baby," he said as he slipped of to dream land.

I smiled down at him, kissed him one more time and whispered, "Your welcome," into his ear. I picked up my bra, thong and dress and sauntered upstairs. I layer down on my bed, remembering what happened between my dad and I. I sighed, and slowly drifted off to sleep, trying to dream about the wonderful fuck my dad just gave me.

**Thanks for reading :) I hoped you enjoyed it. If you have an ideas for another story, just comment or pm me!**

**~scarlett-love13**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**I decided to make this story longer. Lemme know what you think**

Ginny's Pov-

It had been a few days since daddy fucked me. I don't think he remembered anything though. He was really drunk that night. But whenever I see him, I get wet again. Why does my dad have to make me horny?

A few weeks later, I was starting to feel sick. I kept throwing up. Then a thought struck me. I could be pregnant! And the father would be dad! Oh no... I better find out. Luckily there was a spell I could use. If my stomach glowed blue, I was fine. If it glowed red, I was pregnant. I waited a few seconds after casting the spell. My stomach started glowing... red. Shit. I'm screwed. How am I supposed to explain this to my family?

**Arthur's POV-**

I few days had passed since I was completely wasted and... fucked Ginny. She's my daughter! What was I thinking? I wasn't. Although, fucking her was the best fuck of my life. She was so tight, even though she wasn't a virgin. Her cunt was juicy and her mouth was amazing. But I keep thinking, I came in her. What if I got her pregnant? How would I explain that to Molly and my sons? Crap.

I decided I would have to ask Ginny. I walked up the stairs to her room. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Who's there?" I heard Ginny ask.

"It's your dad," I responded. There was a second of silence, then Ginny's door opened.

"Hey dad," she said when she saw me. "What's up?"

I walked into her room and sat down on a chair. "We need to talk..."

"About what?"

"A few nights ago."

"Oh... right. That."

"I'm afraid that I might have made you pregnant. Tell me if you found out anything."

**Ginny's POV-**

I decided to not tell him right away. I will tomorrow. I just need a day to figure out how to tell him. "I don't know yet dad. I haven't had tim to check yet. I will tonight after I take a shower. I'll tell you what happens tomorrow."

"ok," he said as he got up and started to leave.

"By they way dad, I will never forget that night. It was amazing."

He smiled and said, "Me too." Then he left.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Later that night, Ginny heard her parents arguing. It sounded like her mom had cheated on her dad, and was now pregnant. And she wanted to have the baby and let it have a chance to know its real father. They were arguing about it. It sounded like mom wanted to move out and move in with the baby's real dad.

"Fine! See if I care! Move out and don't spend any time with your other kids!" I heard dad yell.

I heard the door slam. Then it was silent. I was surprised no one else heard that arguement. Then I remebered. Bill lives with Fluer, Charlie lives with his wife, Ron and Hermione moved in together last month, Fred was... dead, Percy lives with his wife and kids and ever since Fred died, George spends half his time at the store, in memory of his twin and the other half of the time traveling the world. So now, I guess it's just me and dad.

I walked downstairs and saw dad sitting on a chair, head in his hands. "Hey dad, I heard you and mom arguing. Are you okay?"

He sighed, "I guess."

"Since mom left, it'll just be us two," I said. He still looked sad. "Maybe I can help cheer you up?" I said, winking at him. "I mean since you and mom aren't together and it's just us two, what's to worry about?"

He sighed. "I guess your right," he said, starting to smile.

**No one's POV-**

He grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. She straddled him, their centers lined up. He pulled her into a kiss, their tounges fighting for domination. She moaned into his mouth. After a few minutes, his hands started groping her boobs. She movedd her hands along his chest. They finally broke apart. He slipped off her form-fitting tee, which revealed her lacy black bra. He reached his hands around her back and undid her bra. It fell off, revealing her large for her age, tits.

"mmm..." he murmered, putting his face in between her boobs. He took the left one in his mouthing, pleasuring her. He took her other breast in her hand. He gently glided his finger along her nipple, causing waves of pleasure to shoot through her body. The longer her dad pleasured her, the wetter she got. He gentlly pinched her nipple as pulled away. He reached his hand down to her core, smirking as he felt how wet she was. He rubbed her sensitive clit through her blue thong. She moaned, pulling his hand closer. He slipped his fingers into the elastic part of her thong, and pulled it down, revealing her shaved, glistening pussy. He licked her pussy until she came, sreaming as her liquids poured on to her fahers face.

"Time for a tit fuck, Gin," he said.

Her breasts looked like they swallowed his cock entirely between her two mounds of flesh. She moved back and forth, filling him with pleasure. He watched as his cock bobbed back and forth, in and out, of her tits over and over and over again.

She increased her speed, and his moans became more frequent. He could feel the semen just waiting to explode out of him and onto her perfect tits. "I'm…going to cum." He managed to spit out.

But instead of going faster Ginny stopped moving completely.

"Don't stop…" he begged her.

"I'm sorry dady, but I don't let you cum yet. I don't want you to waste another drop. I want you to cum somewhere else."

Ginny had a talented tongue and her dad watched as she wrapped it around his dick, sucking it like it was a lollipop. She licked the tip once, before engulfing ninety percent of his dick in her hot mouth. Right before he was ready to cum, she pulled her mouth off, spit dribbled off her tongue and onto his cock. To finish she suckled on his balls, first one, then the other.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I want you to come inside of me dady," she said. "Get down on your back, i'm going to ride you."

He watched, pretty impatiently, as she aligned her pussy with his cock. As the tip entered, his breath caught in his thorught, before she let gravity go and his cock was plunged all the way into the depths of her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Ginny cried out. "Oh daddy! You're bigger than I remembered!"

Her moist walls pushed against cock, making him arroused. His cock got harder, and he continued to pump into her.

She started to move faster, up and down on his cock.

"Your cunt is so tight Gin!" Arthur said as he watched his dick disappear into his daughter's pussy.

She picked up speed and Arthur watched as her large breasts bounced up and down in front of his face. They started to hit him in the face, which he didn't mind a bit. "Grab them daddy!" she cried out, which was mingled with pleasure. "Grab my titties and play with them!"

He cupped them hard in his hands and squeezed before burying his face in her boobs. He began to move his hips, moving rhythmically with hers as they really got into it. But Ginny was the one with the full control and she decided that she wanted to switch positions. She pulled herself off of her daddy's cock, and turned around and threw her ass up in the air.

He didn't need any further instructions than her occasional cry of "Fuck me daddy! Fuck me now!" Arthur rammed his dick deep inside her pussy again. Her ass seemed to bounce as he fucked her hard. It was even bigger than Molly's.

He decided to slap her ass a few times, which, left a red mark. He continued to fuck her for a few more minutes, before he felt like he couldn't hold it any longer. He tried to distract himself, but it was no use; fucking Ginny was just too good.

"Gin…I'm going to cum!" he said.

"I want you to cum inside me daddy! I want all of your cum sprayed inside of me!"

He picked his up speed again and when the pleasure overcame him he didn't resist; he let it take him. A wave of semen shot out of his cock and filled up her pussy. He pulled out, as he watched as a massive amount leaked out of her pussy. His cum mixed with her juice, creating a pool of their mixed liquids.

They both sighed in contentment. They fell asleep, still on top of each other.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

The next morning, Ginny woke up. She got off her dad, placed a kiss on his lips, then went upstairs to get dressed. She put on bright green short shorts and a white lacy tank top. She went downstairs and saw her dad making breakfast.

After they ate, she sighed, then said, "Dad, I have to tell you something.."

"What is it, honey?" he replied.

"Well..." she said, trying to figure out how to tell him she was pregnant.

**Hope you like it so far!**

**-scarlett-love13**


End file.
